Sisters Till The End
by DarkGreenDevilGirl
Summary: HIGHSCHOOL the playboys,preppy girl,boring techers,whats the worse that could happen right?,again this is me and my Friends story Dedicated to IAEJFPforever Dont Judge
1. Things to know in the Story

this are the things you need to know for the story

Momoko-Ally

Miyako-Alicia

Kaoru-Ashley

Mimamoru-Shyrine

Usa-Rose

Brick-Martin

Bommer-Randz

Butch-Railey

Ben-Ian

Buster-Alvin

ok next chapter the real story


	2. The Girls

Disclaimer:I dont Own The PPGZ

Me:enjoy and dont judge

* * *

Name:Alliah Patricia Celis

Nikname: Ally/Isha

Age:15

Aperance:Pink-Eyes,long orrange hair(up to her waist)with a pink pin with a white flower

Ally is a goodie-two-shoes,bossy girl(Me:i dont mean it as a insult let me explain then).ally is a goodie-two-shoes because she wants to be a role model to the other girls?Ally is bossy because she wants her friends to follow her because she does not want them to get hurt.

Name:Alicia Reign Punzalan

Nikname:Licia/Reign

Age:15

Apearance:Baby blue-eyes,blonde-hair in curled ponytail with her favorite Dark blue ribbon

Licia is very very very very kind,very obssed with fasion and going to the mall also called as a shopaholic

Name:Ashley Andrea Camaya

Nikname:Ash/Dre

Age:15

Apearance:Emrald Green eyes,Long Black Hair reach up to her mid back,with a Green headband

Ash is The meanness,Stuborness,Rude Girl you could ever meet,A tomboy,very obssed with sports also called as a Sportaholic

Name:Shyrine Louise Sanchez

Nikname:Shy/Louise

Age:15

Apearance:Light Gray Eyes,Long hair reaches her mid back like Ashley but white hair,with a black head band

Shy is shy but sometimes a showoff,a sportaholic also a bit of a tomboy but also kind like Licia

Name:Princess Rose Canlas

Nikname:Rose/Cess

Age:15

Apearance:Purple eyes,Long black hair upto her waist like Ally but Brown Hair

Rose is a Crazy,kind,loud,shy,smart girl you could ever meet,a girl who is shy at the same time loud,a shopaholic

* * *

Me:Next Chapter is the story anyway

R&R

bye


	3. A very Bad Beginning

Disclaimer:i dont own the Ppgz or Rrbz

Me:Enjoy and most inportantly DONT JUDGE

* * *

Ashley's POV

i was sleeping peacefully until"ASHLEY ANDREA CAMAYA WAKE UP OR ILL FORCE YOU ON A DRESS"my mom said

uhh i got out of the bed and choose something to wear its the first day at school and what ever i went to the bathroom and took a shower

after i was done,i was wearing a Tight green t-shirt with the word "Black Star" in bold Black letters,white shorts that stops at my mid tigh and black green converse

i didnt bother looking at my hair

i went down stair to see my younger sisters Amaralyn and Amyllia Camaya

"hey sis"Amyllia said

"sup sis"Amaralyn said

"morning"we said at the same time,that always happens

"oh good you girls are a wake"mom said

"why"we said

"i just want to to be on time since its the first day of high school for you Ashley,middle school you Amara and Amia"mom said

we ate our breakfast and walk to Townsville Academy

on the way i saw Shyrine Louise Sanchez with her younger brother Sam Denis Sanchez who was the same age as Amira

Shyrine was wearing a white tight t-shirt with the words "Hot"in bold brownish red letters,Black shorts up to her mid tigh and black ballet flats

her hair is in a high ponytail

"HEY SHYRINE OVER HERE"i called her

"Hey Ashley how you been sis"shyrine said

"nothing mu-"she was cutted off by Sam

"Hello My Amaralyn"he said to Amara who was glaring at him in response

I forgot to tell you that Sam likes Amara so much

"oh Shut up Sam" Amara said and walk over to Amia who was glaring at her,it was a love triangle Amia likes Sam,Sam Like Amara,Amara likes Amia as a Sister

"It ok sammie ull get her next time"shyrine said

he nodded and started to go after Amara and Amia

"so shyrine lets go to school and meet Ally,Alicia and Rose"i said with a smile

she nodded we walked to school

Railey's POV

Me and Friend Ian were going to Townsville Academy until i saw a girl with black hair and a girl with white hair,Ian i tap on ians shoulder

"What bro?"he asked

i pointed at the direction of the two girls

"Wow dude those girls are hot"he said i nodded

"Yeah,lets go talk to them"

we walk over to them

"hey ladies"i said with a smirk

"what do you want Jackass?"black haired beauty asked

"yea what do you want"the white haired girl asked

"your numbers babes"we said smirking

we got as a reply was a kick in the dicks

"perverts" they said and walked away

whats up with these girls?

* * *

Me:sorry if its short but i promise the next one will be more longger then this one

R&R

bye


	4. sorry or be mine?

Disclaimer:I dont Own the Ppgz

Me:Enjoy and DONT JUDGE

* * *

Shyrine's POV

that guy is such a pervert asking my number out of no where,thank God for him i didnt kill ,what kind of girl wont do that to anyguy that does that to her?,well the Sluts of course

did i just answer my own question?

and who the hell e'm i talking to?

im going nuts might aswell go to class.

Ian's POV

man that girl can kick

wait isnt that her?

Yeah it is

i came closer to her and tapped on her shoulder,her turned around and glared at me

"hey im sorry ok" i said to her with my Girl Magnet Eyes,she just rolled her eyes

"yeah whatever just leave me alone"she said walking

i was in shock no girl has ever stand that lool

again whats up with this girl

Ally's POV

here iam in the gate waiting for Alicia to come,gosh that girl can be so slow in getting ready

"ALLY ALLY ALLY"i heard her shouted,oh no

she run to me and she jumped to hug me

when she did got her and why is she jumpy?

knowing her shes always jumpy

"what is it Licia?"i asked her

"i missed you so-"

she was cuted off by Princess,who was running towards us

"hi Cess"Me&Licia said to her

"have you seen Ash or Shy anywhere"she asked

"GIRLS"

we heard two girls shouted

"ASHLEY SHYRINE I MISS YOU GUYS"Licia said and hugged them

"We missed you too"Ashley and Shyrine said

''so lets go to class guys we dont wanna be late"Cess said

we all nodded and headed to class

* * *

Me:hope you enjoyed this chapter

on the next chapter will be a special chapter you will meet 8 persons

and its the game chapter :D hope you will like it

R&R

BYE


	5. Game chapter

Me:last chapter i told you you will meet 8 people here they are

Meet Francine,Juliana,Princess,Elyzza,Randz,Alvin,Martin & pervert

Railey:-_-

Me::P

Elyzza:Oh look there flirting

Me&Railey:NO WERE NOT

Juliana:Oh sure your not

Me:whatever send dares For them to do also truths

Princess:What?,How bout you Ashanti?

Me:me?

Ian:no Railey

Railey:Hey!

Me:well i dont get any of it its all for you

Alvin:NO FAIR

Me:Fa-

Francine:Send us All truths and Dares before they start a fight

Me:thats not fair why do i have to be dared

Juliana:its Fair

Me:Well if there are no dares or truths from my readers ill give you all truths or dares ok?

Everyone:Ok,but

Me:But?

Everyone:We also get to give you a T or D Deal?

Me:fine,since this is a game chapter,lets play T or D

Everyone:k

Martin:ill go first um,Mav Truth Or Dare?

Railey:DARE i ant afraid

Martin:fine kiss Ashanti on the lips

Me&Railey:WTF?!

Juliana:well you said you warent afraid

Railey:im not afraid ill do it

he walks towards me

Me:oh no Buh-bye

i ran while him chasing me

Me:HELP HELP A CRAZY PERVERT IS CHASING ME HELLO HELP ME!

Everyone except me and Railey:NO

Me:oh come on

i stop running to catch my breath then

~CHU~

Me:O_O

Railey:...

Everybody except me&Railey:hehe he dead

Me:railey

Railey:yeah?

Me:THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS,IM GONNA KILL YOU

Railey:AHHH SOMEONE HELP ME IM TO YOUNG TO DIE

he ran while i chase him

Francine:um ok stop it

Me:RAILEY IM SO GONNA KILL YOU

Railey:HELP ME

Elyzza:If both of you dont stop you will be called as a couple

i stop chasing him and sat down between francine and princess

he sat between ian and alvin

Railey:Its my turn Ashanti T or D

i glared at him

Me:Dare

Railey: wear a dress for 3 weeks(3 chapters)

Me:WTF

Railey:you heared me oh and elyzza can you help your dear friend

Elyzza:SURE

Me:OH NO

i run away

Elyzza:GET HER

they run after me

~20 minuts later~

Me:Let me go let me go now

Elyzza:No,now wear this

i look at it,it was a green dress with black ribbons,i think it will end above my knee

Me:NO WAY

Elyzza:to bad you will or you will kiss-

i ran to the other room to change

i came back to the room see everyone staring at

Me:anyone say a word im going to kill you all

anyway this is the end until next game chapter or just a regular chapter dont forget to send truths or dare to US all

Everyone:bye see you again


End file.
